june worst nightmare
by Psycho Jack
Summary: This is a june bashing fic. this story is not to be taken seriosly


Jun worst nightmares  
Part 1  
  
  
A little warning: This whole story is suppose to be about Jun but I kind of got a little carried away and involved Matt Ishida and Sora Tachenouchi. So do not try to flame me for this story. Just put some comments. If you don't I will say really bad things about your stories. P.S.: I accidentally made some people die in one of the parts. So please do not flame me. Repeat after me: Do not flame this author.  
  
One bright day Davis and his sister Jun, went over to this fortune-teller place because Jun wanted to get her fortune told.  
" Tell me why are we doing this again?" asked Davis  
" You did say that you wanted to get your fortune told whether you were going to get married to that girl right? Well I want to see if I get to get married with Matt" said Jun  
So then, they went into the shop  
" My brother and I would like to get our fortune told" said Jun  
" May I have a little tip please?" asked the fortune-teller  
" Maybe if you can please my brother and me" said Jun smirking  
" You shall be cursed" said the fortune-teller  
" What? I will not be cursed ever" said Jun  
" You shall be cursed with what you fear the most" said the fortune-teller.  
" Come on Davis. Let's leave" said Jun. Before they were out of sight Davis threw a couple bucks into the fortune-tellers hat.  
" You shall be rewarded my boy" the fortune-teller muttered under her breath.  
(The next day)  
" Ah..." screamed Jun the next mourning  
" What's all the screaming Jun" asked Davis tiredly  
" Look at me! I have a gigantic zit on my nose and also on both of my cheeks" shrieked Jun   
" This is the worst day of my life" said Jun  
" Maybe you should go to the doctor to get a prescription" said Davis  
" Shut up, I need a long time with myself" said Jun  
" Sheesh, I was just making a suggestion" said Davis  
Then the doorbell rang.   
"Davis, you are going to be late for school. Your friend T.K and Kari are waiting for you outside." Said Mrs. Motomiya  
" Alright, be out in a second" said Davis  
(a few minutes later)  
Davis went outside to meet Takaru and Kari.  
" Hi" said Davis  
" What's up" said Takaru   
" What's wrong with your sister?" asked Kari  
" Well... you could say that she got a bunch of big/gigantic zits" said Davis  
" Is she going to be alright?" asked Kari  
" I guess" said Davis.  
That was just the first of Jun nightmares.  
To be continued...  
  
Jun worst nightmares  
Part 2  
  
It was nighttime and everybody was asleep.  
(Inside Jun nightmare)  
" Jun" said Matt  
" Matt?" asked Jun  
Then Matt disappeared into thin-air.   
" Matt!" screamed Jun  
Then all of a sudden, Jun saw Matt with another girl. She couldn't make out who the girl was. She Knew that she saw that figure before. Then it hit her, it was Sora Tachenouchi.   
" Matt, What are you doing with that girl?" asked Jun  
" I like her" said Matt  
" I liked her ever since before I met you. She was the best girl I ever known" said Matt  
Then, Sora slapped him.  
" In your dreams Matt. I do not like you, I like Tai" said Sora  
" But Sora..." said Matt  
Then, Sora disappeared. Next, he saw Sora dancing with Tai under the moonlight. Out of everybody it had to be Tai...Tai Kamiya. Why did it have to be Tai Kamiya.  
" Um... Matt?" asked Jun  
" Go away Jun. You know I never liked you any ways. I liked Sora and Mimi. Not even if you were the last girl on earth I wouldn't like you" said Matt  
Then Jun started to cry really harshly.  
" Why do girls like you always cry like that? You guys are such crybabies" said Matt.  
Jun just sniffed and continues crying.  
(Out of her nightmare)   
" Ah" screamed Jun as she awoke  
" What's wrong Jun?" asked Mrs. Motomiya barging in  
" I had this really bad nightmare" said Jun crying into her mothers arms.  
" Don't worry. It is probably one of those nightmares that scares you so much that you would have a bed-wetting problem." said Mrs. Motomiya.  
" Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" asked Jun  
" Yeah sure." said Mrs. Motomiya.  
  
Jun worst nightmares  
Part 3  
  
(The very next night in another nightmare)  
She had found herself in a very strange place in the middle of nowhere. So when she had spotted a house there, she quickly ran to the house to ask for shelter. She couldn't belief her eyes at who opened the door. It was Matt Ishida(As she thought). The Matt that she had been chasing for a long time.   
" Matt? Is that you?" asked Jun  
" Whose Matt? My name is Josh. May I ask who are you? You must mean my brother Matt. I'll go get him." Said Josh  
"Matt, A girl is looking for you" said Josh  
" How could there be a girl looking for me when I came here to get away from all the girls?" asked Matt  
" Well, I don't know. I would probably think that you would slam the door on this girl" said Josh  
When Matt saw Jun, he slammed the door in Jun's face.  
" Why the hell did you open the door anyway?" asked Matt  
" Maybe because it was polite to answer the door." Said Josh  
(outside where Jun was standing thinking)   
Does Matt hate me? Why did he just slam the door in my face? Does he really like that Sora girl? It couldn't be possible, Matt likes me and only me.  
(Not thinking anymore as a person approached her)  
" Return the slab" it said  
" If you do not return the slab, you would be visited by two plaques. One worst that the other." It said  
" Return the slab" it said again then it disasppeared.  
(Meanwhile inside the house where the slab it)  
All of a sudden the slab that Matt was holding, one of the picture disappeared. Then, it started raining really hard almost drowning Matt, his brother Josh and Takaru, and especially Jun.   
" Help" she screamed  
But nobody helped her. Then Gabumon dove deep into the basement and pulled a drain thingy that let all of the water.  
(Outside)  
" Man" said the thing snapping his finger  
(Back inside)  
" What the hell are you doing in here Jun?" asked Matt in a angry voice  
" I'm sorry. It's just that things happened so fast that I got in here all of a sudden." Said Jun  
(Then the second plaque started)  
" Ramzie" the annoying record sang  
" ah" they all screamed   
Just the, Patamon flew outside looking of the annoying record. Then, he finally found it.  
" Boom Bubble" said Patamon destroying the record  
The Patamon flew back inside. Everybody sighed in relief.  
(The third and final plaque started)  
Then, they heard buzzing sound. They all looked up and found out that something was eating up their house. Soon the house was totally gone and all was left was the skeleton of Jun, Matt, Josh, and Takaru.  
(out of the nightmare and on to the next day)  
The next mourning, Jun woke Davis up very early even though it was just Saturday. She said that she wanted to go back to the fortune-telling person and asked what was all this nightmares that she was getting. The fortune-telling person said that this was the last, final, and worst curse of nightmare of all. So all she needed was to wait for the last night to past on to the next day. If she does anything trying to not go to sleep, she will be cursed forever and even for eternity.  
(The night approached, Jun went to sleep and the nightmare started)  
Jun was at the birthday party. Her own birthday party at the school.   
" Jun, you should try to look at yourself in the mirror" said Yolei.  
" Jun have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror? I don't even have a fashion sense" said Mimi  
" I know I look so pretty. Don't I?" asked Jun  
" No, you look more naked than you look pretty" said Matt  
Then, she ran into the bathroom to look at herself. She saw that she was butt-naked walking around the school. She was so embarrass that she started to scream.  
(out of the nightmare and on to the next day)  
"Ah..." Jun screamed. She saw that she was naked and sleeping next to Joe. Joe Kido. On the other side of her was Koushiro. Koushiro Izzumi. She quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. When she got to the fortune-teller, the fortune-teller told Jun that she was cursed forever/eternity.  
Soon she found out that Sora and Tai got married. Then she thought, she still had a chance with Matt. But it turns out that she didn't. Matt got married to Mimi and had babies of their own just like Tai and Sora. Takaru got married to Kari and Davis got married to Katherine.  
  
The End   
I hoped you like the story as I did writing it. Please give some good compliments and maybe some bad ones. But what ever you do please do not flame me.  
  
I have a new story coming out that I would like you to read. It is not really a Taiora, Sorato, Yakari, Takari, Dakari, or koumi.  
It is sort of a cross-over with other things in Anime. So please read my story and do not flame me if it is not what you want.  



End file.
